


Ramblings

by Eros11217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: more tags will come if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros11217/pseuds/Eros11217
Summary: Read it and find out





	Ramblings

He was only 8 years old and for the umpteenth time the little boy was locked outside. It was cold which was not a surprise seeing as it was christmas eve. You see, he had burned the roast chicken for dinner and of course the only logical thing to do was to throw a already underfed child out in the snow. This was not just any boy, it was the freak of the neighbourhood, the unwanted orphan of that  _o so upstanding family 'the Dursleys'_. The little guy had bright green eyes, black hair and a gash across his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and his name was Harry Potter. A little titbit he hadn't known until he started primary school.

Fingertips already turning blue Harry frantically looked around in the hope to find somewhere warmer to sleep. Thought no such luck. He stared into the street, perhaps there was a place far away from his home where he wouldn't be treated like an animal that had been rolling in his own shit. Heart heavy with doubt he started to walk. Everywhere he looked he saw warm lights streaming from the windows, laughter could be heard over the Christmas carols. Even the occasional house where raised voices argued made his heart ache. Harry would have given everything he had, which wasn't much, to be loved so much that even in anger it was evident. He couldn't take it no more. Why was it always him? Angry tears began to leak out of his soulful eyes. He began to run, faster and faster. His legs began to burn and still he was running, away from the pain, away from the hurt. Everywhere was better than he was before. It couldn't possible get any worse. 

All of a sudden he bumped into a solid form. Falling backwards he looked up into cold grey eyes. "Potter!" the man bit out. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" He was tall, thin with dark cold eyes and unwashed, greasy black hair (not unlike Harry's own). "S- sorry sir, I- I- I-." 

"Not only are you feeling yourself to good to spend Christmas eve with your family, you also have harass complete strangers." This made the anger from before reappear. What the man was saying was so unfair that Harry couldn't hold his tongue, even if he tried. "Uncle Vernon threw me out for burning the chicken, not that I would even be allowed to eat even a bite! And you know what? You can just go on your way, how do you even know my name?" he growled out while he skirted around the tall man. He wouldn't brake down, no matter what life had thrown at him and he certainly wouldn't brake down because of this complete stranger. Harry began to walk resolutely away, not even bothering to listen if the stranger had an answer for why he knew his name. 


End file.
